baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Floyd
Gavin Christopher Floyd (born January 27, 1983 in ) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the Chicago White Sox. He stands 6'5" tall, weighs 220 pounds, and throws and bats right-handed. In 2001, Floyd was selected fourth by the Phillies in the MLB amateur draft, just ahead of fellow Mount Saint Joseph High School graduate and Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim All-Star, Mark Teixeira. In his first professional season (2002), Floyd pitched for the Class A Lakewood BlueClaws of the South Atlantic League. A highlight of his impressive first year (2.77 ERA, .200 BAA) was pitching the first nine-inning no-hitter in BlueClaws history on July 24th against the Lexington Legends. However, Floyd actually lost the game, 1-0, due to a pair of sixth-inning errors, making him the first SAL pitcher since 1966 to lose a no-hitter. http://www.blueclaws.com In 2004, Floyd was a non-roster invitee to spring training. He began season with the Reading Phillies (AA) and did not allow any runs in his first 4 starts, allowing only 1 runner made it past 2nd base. He was named the Phillies farm system Minor League Pitcher of the Week, as well as Phillies Minor League Pitcher of the Month for April (2-0, 0.00 ERA). He was promoted to the Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons (AAA) in July and made 5 starts before having his contract purchased by Phillies as a September callup. Floyd made his Major League debut September 3, 2004, against the division rival New York Mets and earned the win pitching seven innings and allowing only one run on four hits, striking out five. In 2005, Floyd made the team out of spring training and pitched strongly against the St. Louis Cardinals lineup, but struggled thereafter and was demoted to the minors, where he continued to struggle for the 2005 season. He came to 2006 spring training with barely a consideration and pitched his way into the Phillies rotation as the #4 pitcher, pushing Ryan Franklin to the bullpen. However, once again Floyd struggled, with a 4-3 record and a 7.29 ERA, and on June 2, was demoted to Scranton/Wilkes-Barre for the second straight year. His career statistics through the 2005 season include a 6.63 earned run average (40 ER in 54.1 IP), a 3-2 record (8 starts in 13 appearances), 32 walks and 41 strikeouts. On December 6, 2006, Floyd was traded with Gio Gonzalez to the Chicago White Sox for Freddy Garcia. Floyd was expected to be handed the spot vacated by Garcia. However, since he pitched poorly during spring training, Floyd lost the spot and was optioned to Triple-A Charlotte. On July 5, 2007, Floyd was recalled from Triple-A Charlotte by the White Sox. A day later, he pitched his first start as a South Sider in the second game of a doubleheader against Matt Garza of the Minnesota Twins, earning the loss and yielding 6 runs in only 6 innings of work; the White Sox would eventually be blown out of the game, losing 12-0 to the rival Minnesota Twins. In 2008, Floyd emerged as a legitimate and solid starting pitcher at the back end of the White Sox rotation. Showing flashes of brilliance, he carried near-no-hitters against visiting Detroit (April 12) and Minnesota (May 6) into the eighth and ninth innings, respectively, and also retired 12 consecutive Baltimore Orioles to start an eventual 6-5 extra inning loss in Baltimore on April 17. He finished the regular season with a 17-8 record, with his final win coming in a game in which the White Sox beat the Detroit Tigers to force a one-game playoff with the Twins to determine the Central's winner. External links Category:1983 births Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball players from Maryland Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:People from Anne Arundel County, Maryland Category:People from Annapolis, Maryland Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players